Knight Rider/Season 1
Knight Rider is an American live-action television series of the action and science fiction genres. It aired for four seasons from 1982 to 1986 on NBC, totaling ninety episodes. The program was created by Glen A. Larson and produced by NBC Universal Television and Glen A. Larson Productions. Season one of Knight Rider aired from September 26th, 1982 to May 6th, 1983, totaling twenty-two episodes. The first two episodes were part of a two-part series premiere titled "Knight of the Phoenix". Both parts aired on the same evening. Knight Rider starred David Hasselhoff as Michael Knight - a "lone crusader" fighting to protect the innocent and fight up against those who think they are above the law, as well as Edward Mulhare as Devon Miles - administrator for the Foundation for Law and Government (F.L.A.G.) and executive of Knight Industries as well as Patricia McPherson as Bonnie Barstow, who was the technician assigned to work on the true star of the series, the Pontiac Firebird super-car, K.I.T.T., who was voiced by William Daniels. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Glen A. Larson - Executive producer; Creator * Robert A. Cinader - Executive producer * Robert Foster - Executive producer * Tom Greene - Producer * Steven E. de Souza - Producer * Hannah Louise Shearer - Producer * Harker Wade - Producer * Bernadette Joyce - Associate producer * Gilbert Bettman, Jr. - Associate producer * Robert Ewing - Associate producer * Joel Rogosin - Supervising producer * Gino Grimaldi - Coordinating producer Directors * Alan Myerson * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bruce Bilson * Christian I. Nyby II * Daniel Haller * Gil Bettman * Harvey S. Laidman * Jeffrey Hayden * Paul Stanley * Peter Crane * Robert Foster * Sidney Hayers * Virgil W. Vogel * Winrich Kolbe Writers * Bob Shayne * Catherine Clinch * Catherine Hickland * Chris Lucky * David Braff * Deborah Dean Davis * E. Paul Edwards * Frank Telford * Glen A. Larson * Gregory S. Dinallo * Hannah Louise Shearer * John Alan Schwartz * Judy Burns * Karen Harris * Richard Christian Matheson * Robert Foster * Stephen Katz * Steven E. de Souza * Thomas E. Szollosi * Tom Greene * Virginia Aldridge * William Schmidt Notes & Trivia * Patricia McPherson, who played the role of Bonnie Barstow, departed from the show following season one, and was replaced by Rebecca Holden, who played the role of April Curtis. McPherson was asked to return to the series with season three, and she remained with the show until its conclusion. * Actor William Daniels, who provided the voice for K.I.T.T., was uncredited for his work in the series per the actor's request. * Actor Richard Basehart appeared in the two-part pilot, "Knight of the Phoenix", as Wilton Knight. Basehart also provides the voice for the opening narration of the show. Home video * Knight Rider: Season One * Knight Rider: The Complete Collection * The Best of the 80s: Knight Rider See also External Links * * * Knight Rider, Season One at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:Knight Rider/Seasons